Ten Thousand Breaths
by Kraven Ergeist
Summary: OneShot :: Po has been infected with a poison that will kill him in 10,000 breaths. Can Po and his friends find the antidote in time? Will Tigress remain unfeeling, even as she has to watch her friend die? Po x Tigress


**Kung Fu Panda Fan Fiction**

**Ten Thousand Breaths**

By Kraven Ergeist

A/N: Only slightly inspired by Crouching Tiger Hidden Dragon. The only reason this fic isn't titled "Crouching Tigress, Hidden Panda" is because there aren't enough similarities for the reference to hold.

P.S. Someone should totally make a Kung Fu Panda fic called "Crouching Tigress, Hidden Panda."

* * *

Po had to admit – he had a pretty good life. Not only was he the apprentice of the legendary Master Shifu, who had once defeated an army with nothing more than his little finger; not only had he achieved the title of Dragon Warrior, and in doing so, defeating the dreaded Tai Lung and defending the Valley of Peace from his rampage of terror; not only had he defeated the Evil Lord Shen and his fleet of anti-Kung Fu fire weapons, and restoring peace and order to China; but he also got to fight alongside his childhood heroes, the Furious Five: the mighty Mantis, whose size belied the fearsome strength within; the lithe Viper, whose strikes were as swift as they were silent; the crafty Monkey, whose cleverness was matched only by his strength; the swift Crane, whose wings could carry ten times his weight; and the ferocious Tigress, a cunning and fearsome warrior whose fangs could pierce armor, whose claws could rend even the mightiest weapon asunder, who knew no fear and felt no pain.

Next to all his accomplishments, Po could honestly say that none compared to the privilege of fighting alongside such legendary (and, in his opinion, outrageously awesome) warriors such as the Furious Five. He wasn't a fool – he knew he still had much to learn. But with Master Shifu teaching him, and with the Furious Five by his side, he knew nothing would stop him from mastering all the skills expected of his title and make his teammates proud. For the time being, Po and his companions spent their days training and fighting off the occasional band of brigands threatening the citizens of the Valley of Peace.

Now was such a day.

"YEEEEAAAAAAARRRRRRGH!"

With a tremendous leap unthinkable for a panda of his girth, Po sailed through the air, round-house kicking a bandit in the face, sending the unfortunate wolf-hound tumbling. Around him, the Furious Five dispatched the wolf's companions in a similar fashion. The travelling family of pigs meanwhile stood huddled together, cowering as they watched the gang of would-be thieves fall at the hands of the Furious Five and the Dragon Warrior.

The last bandit fell with a thump on his face as Tigress landed a kick at the back of his neck, before once again resuming a ready stance as she observed the outcome of the battle. Already, Po was helping to lift up the overturned cart and return the spilled items – millet, leeks and sacks of soy from the look of it – while the family of pigs thanked him profusely, to which he humbly placated them, as she had come to expect of him.

Po may not have been the most capable warrior, Tigress reflected. There were a lot of areas he was lacking in, and he had only been training with them for a few years, so some of the most basic tenets of Kung Fu still eluded him. Still, he had inexplicably mastered some of Kung Fu's most advanced practices, including Master Shifu's Secret Wuxi Finger Hold, and the Inner Peace technique that allowed him to re-direct attacks even from a weapon designed specifically to overpower Kung Fu.

She could not deny that Po had an innate talent for Kung Fu, one that surpassed all of the Furious Five, including, she admitted resentfully, herself. Still, she was nothing if not proud, and took comfort in knowing that when it came to the fundamentals, she was still his superior by a significant margin. And there was an even greater comfort in knowing that, for all Po's posturing, his preconceived notions and short-comings, he was still, at his heart, a good person, who fought for others instead of himself, who believed in the core beliefs behind Kung Fu. With all his talent and lack of training at a young age, he could have very easily turned out like Tai Lung – a greedy, self-centered bully who only used his Kung Fu to further his own ends.

Despite all his power, Po remained humble, and openly displayed his admiration and affection for his teammates. Tigress allowed herself a smile – despite conflicting with the Buddhist principle of forsaking worldly possessions and personal attachment to others, Po's love of life was infectious and allowed him to fight for what was important to him, which, she noticed more and more, tended to focus largely on the Furious Five, and herself in particular. While both she and Po knew that she was more than capable of defending herself (and often needed to defend Po more than the other way around), she still had to admit that she found it…rather sweet.

"You fought well, Po," Tigress commented to the Panda as he complimented the others on (what he considered) their particularly spectacular moves.

"Oh, not nearly as well as you!" Po gushed, practically giddy. "When you came dropping down on that one bandit's head! Ha-ha, wow! And then you took out those other two with that double-whirling-tiger-kick! Hoo-hoo-hoo! How long did it take you to learn that technique?"

Tigress tried not to let the compliments get to her head, but it was difficult not to beam at his praise. "Seven years. I could teach it to you if you want."

"Could you?" Po's face lit up in excitement. "Could you please?"

Tigress sighed. Po could be such a child, but his heart was in the right place.

"We can start this afternoon," she said with a smile. "Right after we report back to Master Shifu."

xxxxx

By the time they got back to the temple, however (Po had yet to master the technique of ascending the stairs without collapsing at the top), it became clear that training would have to wait. Master Shifu was not meditating in the great hall as was his custom, nor was he on the training grounds. The Furious Five eventually found the elderly red panda in the tea garden, sipping tea across from a Komodo dragon wearing an ornate purple and gold robe and turban, a long pipe dangling from between his scaly lips.

At the Furious Five's arrival, the Komodo dragon stood abruptly, and gestured at the Furious Five.

"Which one of you is the Dragon Warrior?" he barked rudely.

Master Shifu did his best to ignore the robed lizard's lack of manners and waved a hand. "Master Xiao, allow me to introduce my disciples, the Furious Five. My disciples…we have a guest, Master Komodo Xiao, of the Dai-Lee temple. Please make him feel welcome in our home."

The Furious Five all bowed respectfully, though Tigress eyed him suspiciously.

"I ask again," Xiao said gruffly, without greeting them. "Which one of you is the Dragon Warrior?"

"Master Po has…made a detour through the kitchen, I believe…" Monkey admitted, shrugging his shoulders.

"I'll go get him," Mantis offered, leaping off of Monkey's shoulder to seek out their wayward companion.

"Good," Master Shifu nodded. "In the meantime, my disciples, please sit, and have tea with our guest and me."

The rest of the Furious Five all sat down, and Komodo Xiao grudgingly took his seat as well.

"So, Master Xiao…" Viper sipped at her tea. "What brings you to our temple?"

"As I've said, I seek the Dragon Warrior," the lizard said. His tea looked untouched.

"And what business do you have with the Master Po?" Tigress asked, with her paws wrapped tightly around her teacup.

"That is between the Dragon Warrior and myself," Xiao answered, coldly.

There was a prolonged silence that followed as the respective masters sipped their tea, politely pretending not to observe their guest, before finally Mantis arrived with Po.

"Oh, we have company," Po commented, demonstrating his fearsome powers of perception. He was carrying a platter of food stacked higher than he was, but most of the table's occupants knew that this amount of food constituted little more than afternoon snack for the Panda.

Komodo Xiao's ever-present scowl furrowed at the Panda's entrance.

"_You_ are the Dragon Warrior?" he asked in disbelief.

"The one and only," Po said proudly, as he deposited his share of food onto the tiny tea table.

The Komodo dragon stood up once again. "My name is Master Komodo Xiao! And I challenge you to a dual for the title of Dragon Warrior!"

Everyone at the table stifled an unsurprised sigh. As was customary, it was the right of every student of Kung Fu to challenge any other student for their title. This had not been the first challenger for the title of Dragon Warrior, nor, Tigress predicted, the last. Of course, it was also the right every student to refuse a challenge issued. Unfortunately, Tigress knew Po all too well to think he might refuse.

"Oh really?" Po said, lowering the pork bun he had been about to eat. "Well, alright then! Bring it on!"

Po dropped the pork bun back onto its plate and stood up to march out of the tea garden.

"Po," Crane spoke up. "We're not done with tea yet."

"Oh, don't worry!" the panda waved to the others as he hurried out of the tea garden, Komodo Xiao keeping stride. "This won't take long!"

The Furious Five exchanged glances with each other, as well as with Master Shifu, who by now had developed a signature eye-roll specifically for cases of Po being…well, Po.

"Very well," Master Shifu sighed, getting to his feet. "Let us watch Po defend the title of Dragon Warrior for the _sixth_ time…"

Five times before, proclaimed Kung Fu masters had visited the Valley of Peace to try to claim the title of Dragon Warrior for themselves – a panther, an elephant, a rabbit, a boar, and even a koi fish, who fought with a unique style that capitalized on the moats and ponds running the perimeter of the training grounds. Of those five, four of them were now studying under Master Shifu's tutelage (the fish had returned to the sea to pass on what it had learned to its forebears), which was the only reason Master Shifu allowed these fights to go on.

Silently, each of the Furious Five left the table (and its contents of what looked to be a five course meal) to follow Po to the training grounds. When they got there, Po was already warming up across from Komodo Xiao, who remained perfectly stationary, his arms hidden within his purple and gold robes.

"Which move should I finish you off with?" Po asked, stretching his arms and legs. "The iron fist of death? The thundering tiger strike? Oh, how about the five-point-palm-exploding-heart technique?"

Tigress sincerely hoped Po was joking.

Komodo Xiao said nothing as he watched the panda prepare, apparently already in a state of mind ready for combat from the get-go. Po was now shuffling back and forth, hopping up and down on the balls of his feet, getting his heart rate up.

Komodo Xiao just smiled.

Master Shifu stood along the border of the training ground, in between both the combatants. Each of the five stood to his left and right, standing at attendance.

"Fighters, at the ready," Master Shifu raised his staff above his head, pointing to the sky above the ring. Po got into position, waving his arms in a Kung Fu gesture, solidifying his position, grounding his feet into the earth. Xiao simply widened his stance, his eyes dark and unreadable.

Tigress felt the furs on the back of her neck stand on end. Something about this Komodo dragon made her wary. Maybe it was the ruthless look in his eyes. Maybe it was how he never spoke of anything save his objective to defeat the Dragon Warrior. In Tigress's experience, such single-minded dedication to a task either represented strong mental fiber or an unhealthy fixation. Given Komodo Xiao's attitude thus far, she was inclined to believe the latter more than the former.

But this was Po's fight, and it was disrespectful to speak out against a guest about to engage in honorable combat.

"Ready…" Master Shifu let his voice trail off as both fighters tensed. "…Begin!"

Po leapt as his foe, winding up a palm strike to connect with the Komodo dragon's trunk. Xiao bent backwards, balancing on his thick, fatty tail, before kicking out with both feet, his weight supported on his tail. Po twisted, dodging one kick then the other, landing on one hand, spinning his body to send both feet spinning towards Xiao.

Xiao pivoted, rolling backwards, flicking his tail up from beneath him as he summersaulted. Po caught the fatty tail with both palms, but was forced backwards by the impact. Xiao pressed his advantage, flying feet first towards the Panda. Po ducked, grabbing hold of the dragon's tail, flinging him away. Xiao twisted in midair to land on his feet and met Po's incoming flying kick with a two handed block.

Despite her wariness, Tigress watched the fight eagerly; eyes open as she followed both fighters keenly aware of how close each blow came to landing. She was impressed with Po; despite his size, he had learned not to grant his opponents any openings. He was, however, not capitalizing on the openings of his opponent – Tigress saw no less than three instances where Po could have pressed Komodo Xiao back, but had neglected to.

Master Shifu, for his part, watched passively, confident that his disciple would defend his honor. He had already gauged Komodo Xiao's prowess just on the way he drank (or didn't drink) his tea earlier. He was a strong opponent, strongest to ever challenge Po in such a fashion, but Po could beat him.

Komodo Xiao whipped his tail around his body, striking at Po, who rolled beneath the blow and swept a kick towards the lizard's feet. The Komodo dragon leapt over Po's head, summersaulting in mid-air, as Po turned his eyes to watch his trajectory and aim a kick right where he landed.

Xiao took the kick in the chest and tumbled back, barely keeping his feet. Po pressed his attack, following through with another roundhouse kick that Xiao was barely able to block. Po leapt into the air and delivered a flying kick with both feet, putting all his weight behind it – which was quite a bit of weight. Komodo's two armed block did little to stifle the blow as he was sent flying, tumbling and rolling on the ground, only to hit the wall of the training ground with an undignified splat.

Master Shifu raised his staff in Po's direction. "Point: Po."

Monkey lifted a wooden block with single dash through it, setting it by the side of the ring on Po's side. The first to three won the match.

Po began whooping and hollering. "Oh yeah! Who da man?"

Komodo Xiao shook his head to clear his mind, and sent an angry snarl towards Po. "This fight…is far from over…"

The lizard got onto all fours, slithering and weaving his way back towards the panda. Po was once again shuffling on the balls of his feet, watching Xiao as he approached. On his belly though, the Komodo dragon was lightning quick, and managed to knock Po's legs out from under him, sending him sprawling onto his back.

"Yeeee-ayyyyy-ooooo-owwww!" Po exclaimed, clutching his back in pain.

Master Shifu held up his staff in the Komodo Dragon's direction. "Point: Xiao."

The fight continued. The Furious Five stood their ground, though their excitement was hard to hide as each perpetual round, the two combatants stay neck and neck, tying at two points apiece. The next to fall would decide the match.

"Come on, Po…" Tigress murmured under her breath. "You've got this…"

Po did not disappoint. Instead of shuffling back and forth on his feet, he planted his feet into the stone floor of the training ground. He swept one foot back, and began waving his arms in the dance of the Inner Peace technique. His eyes remained closed as his arms and legs moved seemingly by themselves. Guided not by himself, but by the flow of nature around him, Po became a conduit for the forces around him, guiding rather than forcing.

Xiao studied the technique, trying to gauge it for openings. Having seemingly found one, he made a dash towards Po as he waved his arms about him. Xiao sent a flying kick towards the panda's face, which Po, without even opening his eyes, seized and redirected, sending the Komodo dragon flying away, as though he had kicked thin air.

Xiao let out a snarl as he tried again, sending punch after kick after full body rush, each of which Po redirected as though they were eddies of wind angling about the trunk of a tree. Komodo Xiao went sprawling onto his back after his last attack, and Master Shifu raised his staff in Po's direction.

"Winner: Po!"

Po wound down his dance, until he stood stationary, a single palm held before his chest.

"You are a worthy opponent, Master Xiao," he said. While it should have sounded respectful, Po's voice was humorous, as though he was merely reading the lines in a play. "I look forward to fighting you another day!"

Xiao got to his feet, his eyes filled with rage. "Bah! You call yourself the Dragon Warrior? Let's see if you can redirect _this_!"

Xiao yanked the bowl off of his pipe, leaving only the stem. He seemed to spit, and if not for the lingering sensation of the world around him from the Inner Peace technique, Po would have missed the dart sailing at him.

SCHWING!

With back wrenching motion, Po twisted and threw his body to the groud, gritting his teeth with tensed nerves.

"Whoa-ho!" he exclaimed. "That was close! Hey, not cool, man!"

"Master Xiao!" Shifu shouted, the rest of the Furious Five tensing around him. "You are defeated! Stand down!"

The Komodo dragon ignored the red panda. "Impressive…and amusing…let's see if you're fast enough to save a different target…"

Po blanched when the Komodo dragon aimed his blow dart at the fighters on the sidelines. Instinct took over. He should have known better, should have known that they were all master level martial artists, and that a single dart had almost no chance of hitting any of them. He leapt anyway, reaching out with his paw to catch the hair-sized dart with a _thunk_.

The dart bit into his flesh, and Po grimaced in pain.

"Po!" Tigress shouted as she saw the panda hit the ground, clutching his paw in pain.

"Owie!" Po moaned, rolling around like a baby. "Owie-owie!"

The next thing anyone knew, Master Shifu's staff was inches from Komodo Xiao's face.

"Komodo Xiao! Had you accepted your defeat with dignity and honor, I might have invited you to study at this school!" he said tersely, in a voice that broached no reproach. "But you have proven yourself to be unworthy! You are no longer welcome within these walls! Be gone!"

Xiao only snarled. "You must be jok-"

WHACK!

Xiao was suddenly clutching a bloodied nose where Shifu had struck him with his staff. He stumbled backwards as Shifu continued to glare up at him.

"I said be gone!"

Xiao backed away, a twinge of fear and humiliation evident on his face, as he trudged out the great entrance of the temple and towards the stair. "You…shall regret this day, Master Shifu…"

He fixed Po with an equally murderous glare.

"As will you, panda!"

Po looked up from his wounded paw, as Tigress inspected his injury critically.

"You've just been infected with the deadly poison of Ten Thousand Breaths!" he jeered, laughing in triumph as he watched Po's face darken with horror. "Say goodbye to your precious panda, Master Shifu! Soon, all will know Komodo Xiao as the true Dragon Warrior!"

With that. he threw back his head and laughed.

"A-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!"

The faces of the Five became taught with fear and rage. Monkey, Mantis, Viper and Crane fixed Po with disbelieving looks, staring at the tiny prick in his paw. Tigress looked about ready to lunge at the lizard in rage.

She was not as fast as Master Shifu, however.

The Komodo dragon suddenly sucked in his breath as Master Shifu connected a lightning fast pole strike to his diaphragm, sending him hurdling out over the stairs, before striking the hard stone halfway down as he rolled down the remainder in a painful tumble. Shifu would have finished him off, but he turned and quickly strode back to his fallen disciple.

He currently had greater concerns to deal with.

"Get him to a bed!" Shifu ordered, hurrying back to the others as they huddled around Po's prone form.

"Guys, really, I'm fine," Po assured them, wincing through his pain. His smile was nervous as he attempted to put their minds at ease. "It doesn't even hurt anymore."

Tigress didn't even pay his protest any mind. She scooped him up in her arms like he weighed nothing at all, and carried him hurriedly back to the temple.

"Mantis, Viper, go with him," Shifu commanded. "Prepare an herbal drought and apply acupuncture. Monkey, Crane, with me. We're going to consult the archives…"

Po let out a breath as Tigress carried him off, Mantis and Viper keeping pace. Shifu hurried off towards the main hall, with his two disciples following close behind.

"I want to know all there is to know about this deadly poison of Ten Thousand Breaths."

xxxxx

The deadly poison of Ten Thousand Breaths was a slow death, it seemed. As its name suggested, it slowly spread through the body and dealt a slow, painful death after the victim took ten thousand breaths. Every species breathed at a different rate – had the dart hit Tigress or Monkey, the poison might have killed them within a day. Pandas were naturally docile creatures, however, and didn't need to breathe as much air over time.

They still needed to breathe however.

"What?" Po gasped in shock. "Are you telling me I've got three days to live?"

Po was lying in his bed at the temple, a simple straw mat, with his companions gathered around him. Tigress had bandaged his paw, which had an herbal compress embedded within the wrapping, but she still held his paw in her hand. Nobody dared comment on this.

"The deadly poison of a Thousand Breaths is a toxin of the cruelest crafting," Master Shifu recited from a thin scroll. It had taken nearly an hour of sifting through age-old texts, but eventually, Crane had discovered the document hidden amongst the dusty archives. "Designed to slowly ebb the victim's life away with each passing breath, while their friends and loved ones watch the victim die, helpless to save them…"

"Damn it, Po…why did you have to leap out in front of that dart?" Tigress demanded, curtly. "You know we could have easily deflected it!"

Po tried to smile back at her, but it was a weak smile. "Sorry…my first instinct is to leap when I see you in danger."

Po felt Tigress squeeze his paw. He looked at her face, but could see nothing hidden within her golden irises.

"But there is a cure!" Master Shifu assured the Dragon Warrior, lifting a finger in the air. "Discovered by the great healer, Nuwang-Hu. The deadly poison of Ten Thousand Breaths can be cured by swallowing a paste of silver bamboo, golden cat's claw, and blue Valerian root, mixed with white water from the Thundering River of Storms, and washed down with the red nectar of Laohu-Wen blossom."

Po just sort of stared blankly at the old master. "Okay…well, I guess we could look around town and see what's for sale…"

Master Shifu shook his head, remorsefully. "The ingredients for the antidote can only be found in the Spirit Forest of Shu."

Po blinked, incredulously. "And how far away is the Spirit Forest of Shu?"

Master Shifu closed his eyes as he furled the scroll, his ears drooping, crestfallen. "…It is a three day journey from here."

Everyone drew in a breath as Po's eyes dilated.

"…No…"

Once upon a time, Po had been the bumbling idiot who held them all back. He had been the fanboy, the groupie, the outsider. But now…well, he was still a bumbling fanboy, but he had become a part of them now. An important part. While he lacked the strict regimented discipline that Master Shifu had instilled in all of them, he had something they all lacked.

Ingenuity. A sense of humor. And he was a damn good cook too. And most importantly, he had become the group's heart, the glowing center around which each of the five orbited. By themselves, they had been a lean, mean, fighting machine.

But now that Po was with them, they were a family.

The thought of losing Po…

Right away, Tigress was kneeling before her master. "Let me make the journey, Master Shifu. I'll make it there in half the time!"

"That won't be enough," Master Shifu closed his eyes. "Even running day and night, you'd still have to make the journey back to the Valley of Peace. You'd never make it in time."

"Then I'll go myself," Po offered, sitting up.

"What?" Master Shifu gasped.

"What?" Tigress repeated.

Po practically vaulted to his feet. "You heard me! If I can make it there within three days, I'll be right there to take the antidote myself before my time runs out."

"Po…" Tigress breathed as she watched him walked over to his dresser, putting together a knapsack.

"Po!" Master Shifu admonished. "Every breath you take brings you that much closer to death! Three days is an estimate – the more you run, the more you fight, the more you do anything…the closer you come to breathing your last breath!"

Po turned from his work and looked at his master and each of the five in turn, a sad smile on his face. He had never made such a face before. He looked like he was giving up…only he wasn't. It was a resignation of sorts – a resignation to his destiny; an acknowledgement of the path that lay before him. He would either rise to meet it…or he would perish. But either way, it lay before him. And he knew it.

"Guys…you know I trust you all…" he said, his voice hollow and breathy. "I mean, you and me…" he held up his hand and crossed his fingers. "We're like this, man! But I can't just sit down and take this without a fight." He turned and yanked his pack closed. "If Komodo Xiao thinks this is enough to kill the Dragon Warrior…well he is dead wrong!"

Tigress allowed herself a moment of admiration – to face death, and not from some enemy you could defeat, but from the unstoppable enemy that was time…it was not something she cared to imagine herself doing.

It made her that much more determined to try.

Tigress straightened her back and spoke a voice that broached no argument.

"Then I'm going with you."

She had said it to Master Shifu as much as she had Po – it was his permission that she needed, not Po's. And if Po thought that he could stop her from trying to save his life…

But then Po smiled at her. Not one of those plucky, childish smiles borne from love of Kung Fu, or even one of his smiles of admiration whenever she permitted herself to show off a little and allowed him to witness her skill – although those smiles certainly had their appeal. But no, as much as Po wore his emotions on his sleeve, she could tell this smile was different. This was smile was…

He was facing death, as real as they ever had. He should have been terrified, but aside from the moment of panic on his face when he learned of his plight, he had not let his fear show. He had even volunteered to meet his fate head on. He had already steeled himself, she realized. He had been prepared to face his death alone.

And now, he would not have to.

The gratitude in his eyes was whole and unmistakable. It was a smile that she could actually feel, as strange and as alien as that was for her. All her life, she had taught herself not to feel. How could this panda make her heart stir with just a smile?

"Hey, you're not going without me!" Monkey said, matching Tigress's posture as he gave Po's shoulder a knuckle tap.

"That goes for me too!" Crane fluttered to stand by their side.

"And me!" Viper chimed, coiling up meet their gaze.

"Me too!" Mantis hopped up onto Monkey's shoulder.

Master Shifu managed to smile, in spite of the gravity of the situation. "And I suppose that leaves me to guard the Valley of Peace by myself?"

Po smiled back at his teacher. "Oh, you can handle a single valley for a few days, Master. Besides, this'll give you a chance to break in those new recruits of yours."

Shifu nodded, but his eyes spoke volumes more. The safety of the Valley was not where his primary concern lay.

"Po…this scroll is very old," he shook his head as he reached up to place a hand on the big panda's shoulder. "It is possible that the ingredients necessary to make the antidote no longer exist."

Po nodded. "I know…"

"I will teach you a meditative technique to slow down your breathing…" Shifu went on. "But that will add hours at the most. You may not even make it there in time."

"I know."

Shifu was looked worried now. "If you are delayed…or distracted…or hindered for even a short while…"

"I know, Master Shifu," Po interrupted, returning the old man's gesture, putting his hand on his shoulder. "I know this is a long shot. But this is better than not trying at all."

The old red panda offered up the best smile he could. In truth, he was afraid. Afraid of losing another disciple, just like Tai Lung. He did not let himself show such emotion before his students, however. A teacher had to maintain some degree of decorum.

"You make me proud, Po," Master Shifu said, fighting tears. "If there is a way…I know you will find it…"

Po smiled and bowed deeply. "Thank you, Master…"

xxxxx

As the sun rose the following day, the six Kung Fu masters were already well on their way. They travelled through an overland pass through the mountain ridge, where on the other side, the wide forest surrounding Shu lay, acres and acres across, with the Spirit Forest at its heart.

They made a brisk pace, but not an outright run so as not to overtax Po's limited breaths. During the midday meal, they sat atop the mountain pass, overlooking the snowy peaks of the Fu-Xi Mountains. While the others prepared tea and dumplings, Po meditated, with the help of Tigress to guide him.

"Exhale…and hold…" Tigress recited, sitting crossed legged in front of Po, who sat likewise on the hilltop where they rested. "Inhale…and hold…"

Po followed her instructions as best as he could – Master Shifu had given him the basics the night before. At first, he hadn't been convinced that simply holding his breath wouldn't suffice. Tigress had dispelled any such illusions however.

"Meditation is not the same as holding your breath," she had said. "You're releasing air at a slow and sedate pace. As you sit, your body becomes tranquil, and adjusts to the lower air supply. However, this is only a time saving measure – you are still slowly running out of breaths."

Po's eyebrows creased as he sat, taking in breaths. When he had been on the road, he could focus simply on putting one foot in front of the other. Sitting down like this, and thinking only of how many breaths he had left made the reality that much more threatening…

"Po, focus!" Tigress ordered, snapping him back to attention. "Meditation does not mean daydreaming! Don't let your mind wander. Focus on each individual breath."

Po's eyes remained closed as he let the tension in his brow loosen. He tried getting into the same mindset as his Inner Peace technique, but it was difficult without being able to move around.

"Tigress…" he began.

"No talking," she ordered.

"Tigress, I think it's time we press on," he said, his eyes opening. He looked tired. "We're only wasting time here…"

Tigress raised an eyebrow. Usually, Po was one for taking frequent and lengthy breaks, not trying to avoid them. Trust him to pick now of all times to decide to tax his body. Imminent death, it seemed, had a way of changing people.

Tigress nodded, getting to her feet.

"Let's move," she announced, helping Po up.

The others quickly broke camp and the merry band of martial artists was once again en route to the Spirit Forest of Shu.

"So…have any of you guys ever been to Shu before?" Po asked as they jogged along the mountain ridge, great snowy peaks visible in the distance.

"I have," Monkey offered, knuckle bounding alongside. On his back was the scroll that Master Shifu had found, containing the list of ingredients for the antidote. "I once helped a colony of lemurs that lived there to escape from a flood."

"Any idea why they call if the 'Spirit Forest?'" Po asked, curiously. "Are we going to have to worry about a bunch of angry ghosts?"

Monkey laughed. "Oh, no, no, no…no ghosts."

Po sighed. "Oh, good…"

"Just demons," Monkey snickered.

Po fell back a pace, but quickly ran to catch up. "Wait, are you joking?" He tried to catch up to Monkey, but he had leaped up into the trees to leap from branch to branch. Po looked at Viper. "Tell me he's joking."

"Po," Tigress admonished with a frown from ahead. "You're wasting your breath."

"Well…you guys talk then!" Po pleaded. "I hate all this uncomfortable silence."

Tigress sighed.

Mantis jumped onto Po's head. "Well, hey then – let me tell you about this one time-"

"Look out below!" Crane hollered from above.

BOOM!

The Furious Five and the Dragon Warrior were forced to come to a halt as an object hit the ground before them, sending up a cloud of dust that completely obscured their path. Those fighters on the ground stood huddled together, each keeping an eye in all directions.

"What was that?" Po exclaimed, shielding his eyes from the dust. Aside from his teammates huddled around him, he could see nothing.

"It was moving too fast to see!" Monkey admitted, covering Po's blind spot.

Crane let out a shrill "Caw!" from the sky as he descended towards the group, sweeping about in a circling loop around the other fighters. He flew in a tight circle, faster and faster, until the draft from his wings turned into a cyclone, that sucked up the dust cloud and dissipated it outward, revealing the path once more.

There in the road before them stood a Komodo dragon, but a different Komodo dragon than Xiao. Xiao had been thin and angular, but this lizard was large and round, almost as large as Po. He wore the same purple and gold robe, as well as the same turban about his head. But where Xiao had been unarmed but for a blow dart hidden in his pipe, this one carried a pair of large single edged Chinese broadswords, which he brandished threateningly at the Furious Five.

"So…" the great lizard spoke in a deep, throaty voice. "You must be the Dragon Warrior and the Furious Five. The tales of your exploits precede you."

Tigress narrowed her eyes. "And you are?"

"Chow," the great lizard brought its fists together, still clutching his swords pointed downward, and bowed respectfully. "Komodo Chow. You will no doubt recall my brother, Xiao."

"We had that honor," Po snorted sarcastically. "Your brother left me a token of his esteem. I was hoping to return the favor. Maybe you could tell us where he is?"

Chow shook his head and lowered his weapons. "Please understand; I have no grudge against any of you. To tell the truth, I admire you. Yours remains one of the most noteworthy schools of Kung Fu across the land. Many martial artists would do well to learn from your example."

That caught Po off guard. He blinked, somewhat baffled. "Oh, um…thanks…I guess…"

Chow closed his eyes. "Unfortunately, however…family is family…"

That was all the warning the Furious Five got, before Komodo Chow lunged at them with his twin broadswords. Po barely managed to swing his body out of the way before the great lizard nearly chopped his head off.

"Whoa!" Po shouted, doing a back-hand-spring to dodge the barrage of blades coming at him. "Hey! Whoa! Watch it!"

Chow's flailing assault came to an end when Tigress's deadly flying kick came sailing towards him from one direction, and Viper's lightning fast tail whip came from the other. Chow blocked both with the flat of his blade held to either side, and flipped backwards when Monkey came flying at him with a twin-monkey-fist attack.

Chow landed on his feet, whipping his swords back and forth to deflected Mantis' whirling maelstrom of death, taking a step back as the assault from the Five forced him back, when out of nowhere, Po came flying overhead, throwing an iron-fist technique to slam into the earth by Chow's feet, missing the lizard by inches.

"Po!" Tigress shouted. "Stand down! We can handle this!"

Po grimaced as he hesitated, letting his friends go ahead of him. He held his ground as he watched Tigress and the others fight, conflict evident on his face. He knew it was a bad idea to try to fight now – every punch, every kick, every leap, every movement cost him valuable breaths. But at the same time, he wanted to fight, wanted to help his companions, and besides – this was what he was born for! Telling Po to stop using Kung Fu was like telling him not to eat. He could only hold off for so long.

Despite it being five against one, the great lizard held his own. He had a slight advantage by being armed – and larger than each of the Five. But beneath those trifling advantages, Po could detect a solid foundation and a thorough understanding of the core tenets of Kung Fu. He made no mistakes, left no openings. He was agile and balanced despite his girth, and moved with a grace that seemed impossible for a creature his size, and the way he moved with the twin broadswords was like watching birds dancing within the waves.

He twirled his blades in a flurry of motion, the two swords existing as one, as much a part of his body as his arms. He could just as easily use them for defense as attack, and the notched points allowed him to use them as tools as well, hooking items to hurl at his opponents in addition to adding to his formidable reach.

But when Po saw Chow hit Monkey with a very familiar looking stomach thrust, Po's eyes widened.

"He stole my technique…" Po's mouth was hanging open in disbelief. "That guy totally stole my technique!"

Po got to his feet, deciding that enough was enough. He was also wasting breath by allowing this fight to go on. He had to end it, now!

"Hey!" Po cried, reaching into his pack. "Have some chow…Chow!"

The great lizard looked up from combat in time to see three apples come hurdling towards his face. He wheeled about, spinning through the air as his swords cut through one – two - three of the oncoming fruit. He landed in a ready stance, but Po was nowhere to be seen.

"Peekaboo," Po said, appearing behind Chow's back. The great lizard has just enough time to widen his eyes, before Po sucked in his stomach and thrust out with his hips, expanding his diaphragm, throwing all his weight into a stomach thrust that sent Chow tumbling end over end, before rolling to a halt on his hands and knees.

"Yeah!" Po cried triumphantly, pointing and shaking his fists. "Take that, you big…freaky…lizard…"

Po felt light-headed for some reason. He took a step and stumbled to keep his balance. What was happening? Why couldn't he think straight? Why was his vision narrowing? Why was he on his knees all of the sudden?

"Po!"

Tigress rushed forward to catch him as he slumped over, his eyes lidded. His breathing was pitched and ragged, taking sharp, panting gasps. "Tigress…?" he murmured. He was looking around and seemed unable to distinguish shapes.

Komodo Chow got to his feet with what appeared to be a great effort.

"Panda…" he heaved, catching his breath. "You have been…infected with the deadly poison of Ten Thousand Breaths?"

None of the Five said anything as they each fixed the lizard with a deadly glare. Their silence was all the answer he needed.

"My brother neglected to tell me this…" Chow said. He seemed to consider this new development, before sheathing his swords and standing up straight. "There is no honor in fighting an injured opponent," the great lizard said, turning his back. "We shall meet again…"

With a dash that seemed impossible for someone his size, Chow leapt up the ridge and dashed over the ledge within the blink of an eye, disappearing from sight.

"Wait…" Po coughed, reaching out.

"Po, let him go!" Tigress urged. "You're in no shape to fight!"

The panda slumped back down. "But he…stole my…technique…"

Tigress let out an exasperated sigh. "Po…you fool…" she growled, placing a hand on his pulse. "Why did you step into the fight? I told you we could handle this!"

Po was limp as a ragdoll in her arms. "Had to…" he coughed dryly, looking up at his companions as they collected around him. "…Had to…end the fight. Taking…too long…"

Tigress narrowed her eyes, but it was not a look born entirely of anger. In fact, to anyone who didn't know her, the look might have indicated that she was holding back tears.

"You fool…" she breathed. "We have to get your heart rate down. Po, you have to meditate! Now!"

Po was breathing hard, gasping with each breath. His eyes blinked spuriously, his heart thundering in his chest. "Wha…? M-medi…tate…tate…tater…tot…?"

Tigress let out a desperate groan of frustration. "Ugh! Po! Get a hold of yourself!"

His frantic eyes seemed to stop scanning, and fell upon Tigress.

"That's it, Po…" she said, taking his face between her paws and drawing her face to his. Her voice was gentler now. "Look into my eyes…"

Po's breathing was halting and irregular, but his deep green eyes were now locked onto Tigress' golden ones.

"Inhale…" she ordered, breathing in with him. "And hold…"

Po managed to hold his breath and slowly let it out as his eyes remained on hers.

"Exhale…" she instructed. "And hold…"

She repeated the mantra, hypnotizing him with those golden yellow eyes, while all around, the rest of the Five watched expectantly, each silently praying that their friend would come back to them.

Po breathed deeply and slowly now, as Tigress patiently walked him through the process. Slowly, ever so slowly, his breathing slowed. He stopped sweating, his pupils began to un-dilate, and his breathing returned to normal.

"Haaaaaaah…" Po exhaled finally, shaking his head as his vision came back to him. "Ugh…I feel terrible…"

SLAP!

Po winced (and the rest of the five winced in sympathy) as Tigress slapped him across the face.

"Ow!" he yelped, holding his reddening cheek. "What was that for?"

"You idiot!" she shouted. "Do you think this is a game? Your life is at stake here!"

Po's brows knit. "You think I don't know that?"

"Then why do you insist on being so reckless?" Tigress demanded, seizing him by the shoulders. "Why would you try to fight when every breath you take brings you that much closer to death?"

"Ok, yeah, it was a risky move, I'll admit it," Po looked away in admonishment, rubbing the jaw where Tigress had slapped him. "But it's my life on the line, so it's my choice to make!"

Tigress's eyes widened in an expression that looked very much like outrage. Each of the other of the Five cringed, expecting Tigress to slap him again.

Instead, she turned away.

"Fine."

Po's expression softened as he realized, all too late, what he'd said. He reached out a hand to try to grab her shoulder, but she was already walking away.

"Let's get going…" Tigress ordered, her voice cold and hard. "We have a lot of ground left to cover."

Po watched helplessly as she took off down the road, not even turning back to look at him.

As the others began to follow her lead, Viper turned to look at Po as he hoisted himself to his feet.

"Po…" she said sympathetically. "Please don't make the mistake of believing that you're the only one who's afraid for you…"

Po shrugged, noncommittally. "Yeah…I know, Viper. Thanks."

She nodded and slithered along the path to follow the others.

Po loped along after them.

xxxxx

Somewhere along the mountain ridge laid a dark, moist cave, hidden beneath the trees. From within came the grunting sounds of a warrior striking wood, fists and feet connecting with a practice stand. As Komodo Chow entered the cave, he came across his younger brother, thin and wiry, as he threw punch after kick after angry punch and kick at the log dummy, before finally wheeling about to deliver a roundhouse kick that upended it and sent it tumbling across the cave.

"Brother," Chow announced his arrival as he entered the cave. "You have some explaining to do."

Xiao turned and fixed the other lizard with a fierce look. "Pray tell, what seems to be the problem, Brother?"

Chow crossed his arms. "You used the deadly poison of Ten Thousand Breaths on the Dragon Warrior?"

Xiao closed his eyes. His brother always got like this whenever Xiao did anything on his own. "Don't try to lecture me, Brother," he exhaled arduously. "I did what I had to do to win."

"You didn't win!" Chow scolded. "You lost the match, and you were dishonorably discharged from the temple!"

"What does it matter?" Xiao laughed. "Soon the panda will be dead, and then the world will see who the true Dragon Warrior is."

"At what cost?" Chow demanded, before sighing deeply. "Brother, there is a reason the deadly poison of Ten Thousand Breaths is forbidden! Victory under such terms is no victory at all!"

Xiao grumbled in irritation. "Leave me be, Brother. I have to get back to my training."

Chow frowned, watching his brother reset the wooden dummy and began taking swings at it again.

"Brother…" Chow sighed as he stepped out of the cave. "You still have so much to learn…"

xxxxx

That night, Tigress awoke with a start to the sound of clacking wood. She had always been a light sleeper, and she was up in an instant, awake and alert for danger. Her ears flicked towards the sound, and she turned her head to see where the sound was coming from.

Five seconds later, she wished she hadn't.

Down the hill from where the Five were sleeping, Po stood in a ready stance, striking the trunk of a tree with his fists. His face was taut with stress lines, his eyebrows creased in pain, but he did not utter a sound as he continued to punch the trunk of the tree with one fist, and then the other.

He stopped mid punch when Tigress suddenly appeared between him and the tree, his eyes flying open in surprise.

"Whoa!"

"What are you doing?" Tigress hissed, looking absolutely furious.

"Tigress!" Po blurted, once again demonstrating his astounding powers of observation. "I was, uh…training…"

"Has the poison gone to your head, Po?" Tigress demanded as she took a step towards him. "I'm beginning to believe you actually want to die!"

Po took a step back, looking fearful. With as much wrath as there was on her face, Po might have thought to flee. Instead, he sat back on his haunches.

"I couldn't sleep…" he explained, as if that justified everything. "I saw this ironwood tree, and…I remembered when you told me how you used to train yourself to feel nothing…"

Tigress expression changed from rage to disbelief as she kneeled next to him. "Po…are you being serious?"

Po wrinkled his nose. "Do I look like I'm joking? I thought, maybe if I can train myself not to feel anything, then I could…I might…"

Tigress massaged the bridge of her nose. It was far too late at night for this. "Po…leaving aside the fact that you almost certainly will never be able to master hard style…I had to train with the ironwood tree for twenty years to get to where I am!"

"Well, I may not have that long!" Po blurted, looking her in the eyes, and for the first time, Tigress could see real fear there.

"What happened to Komodo Xiao being dead wrong?" Tigress demanded in return. "Was that a lie?"

"I'm not afraid to die…" Po said softly, looking down at his paws. "I've faced death before. What I'm afraid of is…losing all…this."

Tigress blinked slowly, not understanding.

"Listen…" Po explained. "Before I became a martial artist, my life used to be this big empty…nothing…" he squeezed his eyes shut, like he was confessing something he was ashamed of. "But then…then I met you…"

Tigress' eyes widened suddenly.

"All of you, I mean…" Po amended quickly, sounding embarrassed. "You, Mantis, Viper, Monkey, Crane, Master Shifu…I'm not afraid to die, Tigress - what I'm afraid of is losing all of…you…"

Tigress took a deep breath. She had taught herself not to grow attached to her teammates, to think of them all as assets, tools that existed to aid her in missions and train with. She valued them, of course, but not in the same way that Po clearly did.

To Po…they were his family.

She looked at his paws, the fur on his knuckles mashed half gone, the skin underneath red and raw. Her face softened further, and her expression changed from pity to sympathy.

"Po…" Tigress said softly, taking one of his bruised paws in her hand, inspecting his knuckles to assess the damage. "I want you to listen to me…"

Po looked up from his paw, feeling her eyes on him.

"I will _not_ let you die, Po" she assured him, squeezing his paw painfully. "You have my word on that."

Po straightened his back, pursing his lips as he met her gaze. He would never get used to the intensity of that gaze. But if he knew Tigress at all, he knew that when she made a promise, she kept it.

"Anyway," Tigress stood up and looked down at him. "I've been keeping track of each breath you take – you have five thousand two hundred and seventy-two left, give or take about a forty-six I might have missed. Even if you want to train with the ironwood tree, you won't make enough progress in the remaining time you have left to justify the number of breaths you're using up by starting training tonight. You should meditate."

Po nodded, chastised. "Yeah…you're right…"

He coiled his legs around beneath him as Tigress turned to go.

"Po…" she said, turning her head, but not making eye contact. "If you truly…wish to study hard style…and learn how to feel nothing…then I'll help you learn it."

Po looked up from his meditation, a curious look on his face.

Tigress hadn't moved. "I will train with you. For the next twenty years, if that is what it takes…"

Po's eyes widened. Tigress' voice was barely above a whisper. Had he heard correctly? Had she just promised to…?

She finally turned to look at him, and her eyes were shining in the moonlight. Po felt a shiver run down his back. Those eyes made her look like she was…pleading with him, almost. It must have been a trick of the light. It must have been!

"But you have to survive until then…" she declared, closing her eyes, as if…no, she couldn't be fighting back tears, could she? She was supposed to hardcore, fearless. She was supposed to feel nothing.

She opened her eyes again. She had regained control.

"Deal?"

Po's mouth was dry. He could barely believe what he had seen. All he could do, however, was nod his head.

"Deal."

xxxxx

They were up and running again before dawn, making steady progress as they plodded along the dirt road, the scenery passing them by. They were heading downhill now, the first hints of misty woods visible in the distance. None of the five were speaking as they ran, mostly out of fear of provoking Tigress' wrath. Most took Tigress' silence for continued ire with Po, and Po did not amend their presumption. He was too confused to even be able to put his thoughts into words.

He couldn't be feeling this way, not now. Not only was it distracting, but the fact that he could very easily die by this time tomorrow made the thought that much more painful. What business did he have making presumptions when he wouldn't even be around to find out how it ended?

No, he though, he couldn't start thinking like that. He would survive this. He would find the antidote before he breathed his ten thousandth breath. But already, he was feeling weaker. He was tiring too easily, he just couldn't seem to get enough air, and it hurt to breath as it was. What he wouldn't give to get his hands on Komodo Xiao. Or, failing that, his brother Chow, who had stolen his move.

Po gritted his teeth. He was _the_ Dragon Warrior. He was _the_ big fat panda. And just because the Komodo Brothers were dragon in name did not give them the right to take either of those things away from him.

His thoughts were interrupted when Crane, who had been flying surveillance overhead, let out a loud "Caw!" and dove down to land in front of the others.

"There's some commotion happening on the trail ahead," he reported, gesturing down the path to the forest. "It looked like a travelling merchant. He looked like he was being hounded by bandits. And guys…he looked very old."

Everyone's faces grew darker.

Po clenched his fist. "Alright guys, let's go help this old man out!"

Before he could take off, however, Tigress grabbed him by the shoulder.

"Po…" she said, smoothly. She would have expected that he'd have gotten the message by now, but she was nothing if not patient. "We can't afford any distractions. And you should not even be fighting at all."

Po waved her off. "This won't take us that long! And besides, it's just a couple of bandits! I won't strain myself fighting a couple of bandits!"

Tigress took a deep breath, holding her temper with an effort. "Po…listen to me…"

"No, you listen," Po pulled away from her. "Tigress, we're Kung Fu masters! We have an _obligation_ to help those who can't defend themselves!"

"Po…" Mantis said, hopping up onto his shoulder. "You're running out of time. By helping this old man, we risking losing you."

Po gave Mantis a dirty look. "So what? Are you saying my life is more important than that person's? Is that what you're saying? Cause that's what it sounds like!"

Mantis looked away, feeling ashamed.

Po shook his head, giving each of a five a challenging stare.

"Look, I'm going to go help this guy out," Po said, clenching his fists and straightening his back. "You guys can come with me if you want. But you're not stopping me."

When no one said anything, he turned and bound away.

Mantis, who had hopped off Po's shoulder when he took off, just sighed. "There's no helping that one."

Viper shrugged. "Nope."

"Po is Po," Monkey offered, unhelpfully.

Crane shook his head. "You might as well ask him not to eat."

Tigress was massaging her temples with her fingertips. "That panda…is going…to die…"

No one else said anything. What else was there to say? Po lived his life a certain way, and there was no convincing him otherwise.

The Furious Five caught up to the Dragon Warrior easily enough as he bounding down the first road, and were on the scene before long. A pack of wolves had already ransacked the old peddler's vegetable cart, most of its contents smashed on the road.

The wolves never stood a chance. The Furious Five fell on them with all fury their fists could dish out. And Po was right in the thick of it, kicking and punching, dodging and leaping as they dished out a fresh helping of justice to the would be criminals.

Po finished off the last bandit with a kick, before returning to a ready stance to assess the battlefield. All enemies down. All teammates standing. Civilian unharmed. Mission accomplished.

"Th-thank you, Dragon Warrior," said the old sloth as he tremulously crawled out from beneath his cart.

Po bowed with fist in hand. "Not to worry, good sir. All in a day's…" he coughed into his fist. "Ahem…" Po cleared his throat. "…In a day's…work…"

The old man eyed the Dragon Warrior curiously as the panda looked at his hand.

"Blood…?" Po muttered, staring at a red stain marking the palm of his hand. "That's weird. I don't remember drawing any…blood…"

He coughed into his hand again, and now his fingers were dripping. He coughed again, and his whole body reeled as the air came forcefully out of him.

"Po!" Tigress shouted, rushing to his side. "Damn it, Po! This is _exactly_ what we were trying to prevent!"

Po couldn't answer – he was lost in a fit of coughing, each one bringing up more blood. Tigress was clutching his shoulders as the panda fell to his knees.

"Po…" Tigress said, looking into his eyes as they flickered. "No…this shouldn't be happening! You still have three thousand, two hundred and seventeen breaths left!"

Po coughed up a mess of blood onto the dirt, gasping and gagging as he choked out one breath after another.

"Po, please!" he thought he heard her saying. "Hold on! Please, hold on, Po!"

xxxxx

Po awoke staring at open sky. The sky overhead was shaking back and forth, and the surface he was lying on felt like it was shaking and bumping up and down. He blinked and looked around. His throat was raw and it hurt to breathe, but he had enough strength to lift his head.

He was in a cart, he realized. The vegetable man's cart, it seemed, now carrying significantly fewer vegetables (the majority of which having been smashed by the bandits from before). As he blinked to take in what he was seeing, he became aware of a few things.

One – that the vegetable man was riding in the cart with him, sitting sideways on the rim of the cart, smiling down at him. Second– that the cart was moving a lot faster than it should be, because, third – Tigress was pulling the cart, and she was running at a breakneck pace.

"I'm glad to see you are awake, Dragon Warrior," the old sloth chortled his eyes hidden beneath his enormous brows. He was all white, wore a simple peasant's robe, and had a shepherd's crook to support his weight.

At his words, Tigress looked back. Her eyes looked haunted, and it was all Po could do to meet her gaze.

"Tigress…" he muttered weakly.

Tigress's expression was unchanging. She stared at him for a long while, still pulling the cart at a pace that probably broke quite a few speeding regulations. Every once in a while, a bump would jostle the cart's contents – the large white turnips, the cart's owner, as well as Po himself. Finally satisfied that Po was alive and well, Tigress turned her head back to the road.

Po found himself breathing just a little easier.

"So, where are we?" he asked the vegetable merchant. Running in tandem with the cart, Po could see the rest of the Furious Five keeping pace.

"On our way to Shu," the cart owner explained. "I was going there myself when those brigands attacked me. I would have been a goner if you hadn't show up, Dragon Warrior. You have my eternal gratitude."

Po managed a smile and a nod as he waved his hand. "Oh, no, it was nothing. We should be thanking you for letting us use your cart."

The old sloth waved his hand. "Oh, think nothing of it. Most of my stock was destroyed when those outlaws arrived, so I have plenty of room. I'm just awfully sorry that you got yourself injured because you came to my rescue."

Po bit his lip. "It's not your fault, sir…"

He heard Tigress snort. He ignored her.

"It's…a bit more complicated than that."

The old man continued smiling. "Well, you have my thanks in any case."

xxxxx

They made it to a village along the border of Shu. The transition had been obvious, as the woods approached the mountain ridge at the pass, and before long, the trade road became completely obscured in green and yellow bamboo.

"Is this the Spirit Forest?" Po had wondered out loud.

"Oh, no," the old man had assured them. "This is just a regular bamboo forest. The Spirit forest lies many miles ahead, at the heart of Shu."

They said goodbye to the old vegetable merchant, and thanked him for the use of his cart.

"Please, you can take the cart to help you on your journey," the old man offered, once they had dropped him off at the village. "It's the least I can do after you've saved my life."

By now, Po was on his feet and bowing in thanks. "Oh, no thank you, sir. I can walk from here."

They hurried off into the woods on foot, running on through the night. Tigress insisted, saying that Po only had one thousand eight hundred and fifty-two breaths left. Po had never run so hard and so far with so little rest in his life. It was all he could do to keep pace with the others. His breathing was labored, hard and ragged, but at least he'd stopped coughing up blood. At times, one of the others had to lend him an arm. They alternated, taking turns to help support him as he ran (which was a truly impressive sight when it was Mantis' turn). But they never stopped.

The path below them had long given way to nothingness, leaving the team to weave through the bamboo trees. It was just as the predawn light was cresting the horizon that the bamboo forest began to shift from green and yellow to white.

"The Spirit Forest of Shu," Monkey confirmed, having been the only member of the party who had been there, though the others would have had to have been blind not to suspect as much.

"Huh…" Po rasped, looking up at the silver bamboo trees. "…I guess that's why…they call it the Sprit Forest…"

Tigress let out a sigh. "We made it…"

Po, who was leaning against her shoulder, looked up from his wheezing. "How much longer…do I have…?"

Tigress pursed her lips. "You don't want to know…"

She frowned. Po looked terrible. He could barely stand, his eyelids were dropping, and his breathing was hard and labored.

"Monkey," Tigress demanded. "Where is the Thundering River of Storms?"

Monkey sniffed the air and pointed off to a tangent.

"This way. Follow me!"

The rest of the Five and the Dragon Warrior followed Monkey as he swung through the trees. Despite his exhaustion, Po managed to keep stride, and even managed to plod along on his own. He was so close to the end, he could taste it.

The sound of rushing water didn't hurt either.

"The river!"

As its namesake suggested, the Thundering River of Storms was a roaring torrent of water. It was no surprise to Po that an entire population might be forced to abandon their homes because of a flooding. It also struck him how it odd it was to ponder such things when he probably only had minutes left to live before the poison in his body killed him unless they managed to concoct an antidote.

"You've steered us true, Monkey," Tigress commended as they set Po down on his haunches by the river. "Now if you please, the scroll. We have precious little time."

Monkey unfurled the scroll from his back and quickly scanned its contents. "We need to make a paste made from a single shear of silver bamboo mixed with a sprig of golden cat's claw and a blue Valerian root, mixed with the white water from the Thundering River of Storms. Po needs to swallow it all, and wash it down with a drop of the red nectar of the Laohu-Wen blossom."

Tigress scanned their surroundings, and swung her arm in a single, precise strike. A moment later, one of the tall, white bamboo shoots beside her began to fall, which she caught one handed, slicing off all but a single shear with the other.

"There's silver bamboo everywhere," she commented. "And we have all the water we need from the Thundering River of Storms."

Monkey looked excited. "Ooh-ooh! I know where to find some blue Valerian root!"

Tigress nodded curtly. "Go!"

Monkey tossed the scroll to Tigress and leaped off into the trees.

"The rest of you," Tigress looked at Viper, Crane and Mantis. "Track down some golden cat's claw and a Laohu-Wen blossom. It'll be a yellow flower growing from a vine, and a pink flower that grows in the shade by the riverbank. Go!"

The three of them took off in opposite directions.

"What about you?" Po asked, sounding half asleep.

Tigress had to force herself to remain calm. Po had minutes to spare!

"I will remain here," Tigress said, taking a deep, cleansing breath. "To guard you."

Po raised an eyebrow. "Guard me? From what?"

Tigress's nostrils flared, as her deadly gaze turned to the left, and her golden pupils dilated.

"From _him_."

Po jerked his head in the direction she was looking. Atop one of the bamboo trees, balancing on the very top of its miniscule shoot, was Komodo Xiao.

"Greetings, Panda…" the lizard said in a harsh, ragged voice. "How are you feeling? Little under the weather?"

Without so much as bending the stalk, Komodo Xiao leapt from the top of the tree to land before Tigress and Po, pipe still dangling from his mouth.

Tigress planted herself between the Komodo dragon and Po. "You'll have to go through _me_, Xiao!"

Xiao waved his arms and planted his feet into a offensive stance. "With pleasure, kitty-cat."

"Tigress, no!" Po managed to gasp out. His voice was unrecognizable at this point, a desperate, wheezing whisper. "He'll poison you too!"

"He won't catch me off guard," Tigress assured him. "Besides, even if he does, the ingredients for the antidote are all around us."

"You don't _know_ that!" Po rasped.

"Your panda friend is very clever," Komodo Xiao taunted. "Golden cat's claw no longer grows here…for I have harvested the last of it myself!"

Tigress' eyes widened and she bared her teeth. "Well then…you've just made _my_ job that much easier!"

With that, she lunged at him, barreling at him on all fours.

"Tigress, no!" Po gasped, far too quietly, and far too late. She was dead set on Komodo Xiao, who had started to rush at her in return. Tigress was bounding, out of control at her target. All her pent up frustration and rage from watching her friend slowly die and being helpless to stop it boiled over, her hackles raised and her teeth fully bared in an all-out, frontal assault unlike any she had ever allowed herself to unleash.

She would have knocked Komodo Xiao flat…if Komodo Chow hadn't chosen that moment to tackle her from the right, his entire weight slamming into her, sending her careening off course, falling to the ground in a rolling flurry of claws and teeth.

Unimpeded, Xiao continued rushing, his trajectory carrying him straight for Po.

"Tigress!" Po breathed out with barely a whisper.

He tried to stand, but by the time he did, Xiao had slammed him full on, carrying him headlong into the Thundering River of Storms.

xxxxx

Po was drowning. He couldn't breathe at all. Xiao's arm was around his neck, holding him underwater. Every once in a while, his head would reach the surface as the current kicked them about, and he would seize another desperate gasp of precious air.

"What's the matter, Panda?" Xiao laughed, sputtering in the frigid white water. "Having trouble breathing?"

Po sucked in one last gulp of air, which restored just enough of his senses to slam an elbow into Xiao's diaphragm, which momentarily knocked him off of Po's back, granting him a few seconds of breathing room. But the lizard was a natural swimmer, and soon, Xiao was on him again, his tail wrapping around Po's throat and squeezing.

Po nearly blacked out. His mind was fuzzy, his head was swimming, he was choking on water, and he couldn't even tell up from down. As Po struggled, he felt the water slam them both against sharp rocks and boulders, bruising them both, and occasionally knocking him high enough to catch a glimpse of their whereabouts.

He suddenly wished he hadn't.

The current was tugging them in the direction of a great waterfall! The sound was unmistakable, and the mist rising from their path was all the motivation Po needed.

He would not die here!

He wrapped his arms around Xiao's long scaly neck, crushing his throat against Po's shoulder and holding his nose and mouth underwater. Xiao's eyes flew open and he began to struggle. His limbs began to flail, and finally, he had to release his grip on Po's neck with his tail.

Po seized his chance and dove, swimming for what he hoped was shore. The rocks on the riverbed were scattered and tumultuous, but…there! A rock that jutted out of the water! He swam for it, seizing hold of it with one arm, grasping tightly as the water pulled his body downstream.

No, not downstream, he realized. Just down.

He was inches from the waterfall. The rock he'd managed to snag was protruding out from the waterfall's ledge.

With a desperate gasp of fear, he used the last of his strength to yank himself onto the rock, rolling over onto his back to gasp for air, panting and wheezing. He was soaked and freezing, his head was still spinning, and the air just didn't seem to come quickly enough!

He was almost relieved when Komodo Xiao appeared above him, a cold deadly look in his eyes.

"Are you ready to die, panda?" he sassed, his long forked tongue protruding as he shivered and panted. Swimming the rapids had not been pleasant for him either, it seemed.

Po tried to sit up, but simply couldn't find the strength, and fell back down.

"Uhh…w-why, Xiao?" Po breathed, weakly. "Why do you need to be the Dragon Warrior so badly?"

Xiao actually laughed.

"Why?"

When Po didn't reply, Xiao looked befuddled.

"What do you, mean, 'why?'" he asked, sounding incredulous. "Why ever not? The Dragon Warrior is the most feared Kung Fu master throughout the land! Entire civilizations tremble to hear the name! And besides…who better to bear the name of Dragon Warrior than a proud Komodo dragon such as I?"

Po shook his head, brow furrowed. "The…the Dragon Warrior is just a title, Xiao. It…it only has meaning through…the spirit of Kung Fu…within the martial artist who bears it. If…if you take it by force…the title is meaningless…"

Xiao scoffed. "Spare me your self-righteous prattle! That is an easy claim for he who already bears the title to make!"

Po shook his head again. "You know, I once knew a warrior like you…he believed the title of Dragon Warrior was rightfully his…and that by claiming that title, he would somehow be unstoppable…but he was wrong."

Komodo Xiao snarled. "I grow tired of your endless blather, panda!"

Xiao raised a fist to strike him.

"But!" Po held up a finger in panic. "But-but-but…I learned something from him too…"

Xiao didn't lower his fist, but he did await Po's response. "Oh? And what was that?"

Po's mouth curved into a smile. "This…"

Po balled his hand into a fist, and pushed his fist into Xiao's exposed chest.

FOOM!

A ball of blue energy welled up where Po struck the lizard's chest, expanding to cover his entire body. Before Xiao could so much as open his mouth, he had been frozen solid, paralyzed by Tai Lung's infamous chakra blocking Nerve Attack.

"And…" Po lifted up a hand to flick Komodo Xiao in the forehead. "Skidoosh."

The infinitesimal impact of his fingertip sent Xiao wobbling precariously, his eyes darting downwards to watch paralyzed as he teetered off the edge of the boulder to plummet down the waterfall below.

xxxxx

Tigress's eyes were white with rage. Po had _seconds_ left! And this lumbering dinosaur was standing between her and Po! He had to be neutralized, _now_! Her desperation had made her reckless, and had pushed her over the edge. All around her was a flaming white aura that surrounded her fists and feet, licking up her arms and legs like candle-flame. She was no longer coherent, no longer lucid. She had gone into a berserker rage. Right now, she was just four hundred pounds of coiled up, razor-clawed, saber-toothed fury!

And if it had been any other opponent, she would have made mincemeat out of them in seconds. But Komodo Chow was a stalwart, resolute and sure-footed combatant that could hold his ground indefinitely when he chose to. Every raging punch she threw, he dodged with a deft movement. Every furious kick she sent at him, he deflected with the polished steel haft of his sword. When finally a blow landed, his enormous girth seemed to simply absorb the blow with a dull "Umph!"

He didn't even seem to be attacking her – just interposing himself between her and the river, keeping her from reaching Po.

Po…

Tigress let out a roar of frustration and anger and terror. Po was about to die! He needed her _now_!

With all the strength she could muster, she drove her fist into the ground, a shockwave travelling through the ground, rupturing the earth as it forced its way through the ground at Komodo Chow. The great lizard had to crouch and cross his arms before his chest to block the blow, and even then, it drove him back almost to the river bank. By the time he stopped moving, the purple sleeves of his robe were blackened and smoking.

"Impressive, Master Tigress," Komodo Chow commented, climbing to his feet. "A little bit more focus, and that attack would have thrown me into the river."

Tigress' eyes were still white hot with rage. She was unfazed by his apparent lack of injury from her attack, and launched into another, all-out assault.

Suddenly, Chow's eyes widened, as if he just realized something. He held out his hand, palm out.

"_Stop_!" he bellowed, an alarmed look in his eyes.

Tigress did not stop.

"Tigress!" came a shout.

It was Viper. She had returned with Mantis and Crane, their vain search for herbs interrupted by the sounds of fighting.

Tigress' fist, still flickering with the heat of her white-hot aura, came to a halt mere inches from Komodo Chow's face.

Tigress' face remained a tightened mask of killing intent, her eyes flaring white, her voice a vicious, gravelly, nightmarish sound.

"_Give me one…good…reason…_"

Chow's face was a stern mask as he reached into his robe. "My brother has fallen. The Dragon Warrior has defeated him."

Color returned to Tigress' eyes as her aura dissipated, her jaw lowered in disbelief. "…What…?"

Chow looked apologetic. "I only kept you here so that my brother could fight the Dragon Warrior alone," he explained. "I knew he would not be able to defeat him. But he needed to experience that for himself…"

Chow withdrew his hand from his robe, revealing a dried yellow herb wrapped in breechcloth clenched between his fingers.

"Here. This is the last of our stock of golden cat's claw. You can still save Master Po if you hurry."

Without bothering to question the great lizard on his mixed up sense of responsibility, Tigress snatched the herb from the Komodo dragon's claw and took off downstream.

"Crane, find Monkey!" Tigress ordered as the rest of the Five tailed her, her voice cracking in her desperation. "Make sure he has the Valerian root and bring him back here as fast as you can! Viper, Mantis, get the mortar and pestle from the supply pack! Start mixing the bamboo and river water!"

As the rest of the Furious Five diverted off to complete their respective tasks, Tigress ran along the river bank, rushing towards the unmistakable sound of the waterfall ahead.

"Po," she whispered to herself. "Please be alive!"

When she saw his limp form on the boulder overlooking the falling water, her heart sank.

"…No…" she breathed. "…No, no, _no_!"

She rushed forward, leaping halfway across the river in a single bound, landing neatly on the boulder by his side, grabbing him roughly and shouting at his face.

"_PO_!"

His eyes began to flicker open, and he smiled at her. "Hey…Tigress…"

Tigress nearly collapsed right there.

Po was still alive.

No sooner had he opened his eyes when Crane came soaring over to them, a wooden bowl clutched protectively in his feet.

"We've mixed the antidote!" he said hurriedly. "Drink it Po, now!"

Po opened his mouth as Tigress poured the cold, mushy broth into his mouth, and he winced as he swallowed.

"Ugh…" he nearly gagged. "Not the best thing I ever tasted…"

Tigress felt her stomach tighten with anticipation. "Alright…now all we need is…"

Her eyes widened.

Her ears drooped.

She had forgotten about the last ingredient! In her fervor to take out Komodo Chow, she had completely forgotten about the Laohu-Wen nectar!

"Crane!" Tigress gasped. "Where is the Laohu-Wen blossom?"

Crane blanched, shaking his head. "M-Monkey's still searching for it!"

"Well _find_ it!" she screamed. "_Now_!"

Crane took off like a kite, flapping desperately to cover as much ground as he could.

"It's…it's okay, Tigress…" Po breathed, eyes closed, as if he was watching the end coming for him

"No!" Tigress was hyperventilating now. "No, we're _this_ close! It _can't_ end like this!"

"I would have been dead…a hundred times over by now…" Po whispered, his breathing very, very slow. "…If not for you…"

"_No_!" Tigress moaned. "I gave you my _word_! I _won't_ let you _die_ on me!"

"It's too late, Tigress…" Po muttered, shaking his head. "I only have a few breaths left…"

"Then don't waste them!" Tigress commanded. "Meditate! If you can make these last breaths last for last for just a few more minutes…"

"It won't make a difference, Tigress…" Po's smile was so convincing that Tigress almost believed he was happy. "At least this way…I can tell you…how I really feel…"

Tigress felt a tear trickle down her cheek.

No.

No.

Not here.

Not now.

Why?

Of all the time they'd spent together, why in the name of everything they stood for did he choose right here and now to tell her this?

She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and slammed her face into his chest, weeping and sobbing.

"Po…"

Somehow he found the strength to lift her face with a touch and brush aside her tears with his stroke of his thumb.

"Tigress…" Po finally opened his eyes as she smiled at her. "You said you didn't feel anything at all…"

Tigress looked back at him through tears shed anew, stroking the paw he had laid across her cheek.

Po's eyes closed.

"I…don't think that's true…"

Tigress waited for him to finish the thought, but he was silent.

Po's arm fell from her grasp.

He was already gone.

No…

No, this wasn't fair…

He said that he would survive long enough to begin training with the ironwood tree…

How could he do this to her?

How could he leave her like this?

Just when she had learned how to feel again…

She was kissing him before she even knew what she was doing. She wanted…needed something, anything to remind her of what he had been about to say. She had been trained to feel nothing her whole life. But now she wanted to do nothing _but_ feel! And everything that had let her feel had vanished, along with Po.

She actually yelped as Po suddenly started to cough, violently.

"…*hack!*gack!*ack!*"

Tigress recoiled as Po suddenly sat up, wide eyed and opened mouth as he sucked in a massive lungful of air.

"HAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

He exhaled quickly, and sucked in another lungful.

"HAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

And another.

"HAAAHHH!"

Tigress could only stare at him in astonishment. Was this real? Was she dreaming? Was Po really…?

"…Po…?" she muttered in a tiny voice.

The smile on Po's face was more than happiness. It was wonder. It was disbelief. It was gratitude. It was relief. Somehow, the gods had seen fit to let him live, and all he seemed capable of doing now was to keep breathing.

"I…I'm alive…" he uttered in absolute shock, his eyes wide, his jaw hanging open. His eyes fell on Tigress' stunned form. "Tigress…you…what did you…?"

He was suddenly thrown back when Tigress leaped onto him, mashing her lips into his. Po didn't even think about how unbelievable it was that Tigress would make such a display or about what it signified, because he was still in disbelief about how he was still living. All he could do was react, and kiss her back, arms coming around her back to hold her against him as tightly as he could, pressing his lips to hers.

He parted from her for a gasp of air.

"Hahhhhh…" he inhaled sharply, before Tigress wrapped her lips around his again. "Mmmh!"

Tigress' eyes were closed. She had no idea how Po was still alive and she didn't care. She had been given another chance to feel – and she _wasn't_ about to waste it! She knew that this would have consequences. She knew that later, there would be embarrassment, questions and a shifting of expectations. But right now, Po was alive, and all she wanted to do was kiss him.

"I…" Tigress gasped, ceding to the fact that it was now _she_ who lacked air. "I don't know…" she admitted, by way of answer to his earlier question. "But I am _never_…letting you go…ever again…"

Po's eyes lit up as she kissed him again, this time more gently, and far more deeply. He shut his eyes as her lips closed around his own, her lithe body sprawled out on top of him, awkwardly pinning him to the boulder. He was still giddy from the rush of having just cheated death, and was only too happy to respond in kind.

"Is she…trying to _eat_ him?"

The two martial artists suddenly froze and turned their heads towards the sound of the voice, and discovered to their horror that the rest of the Furious Five were standing on the edge of the boulder in the middle of the river, watching the two of them make out.

Tigress was on her feet, and standing perfectly straight – and perfectly still – as she cleared her throat. "Uhh…"

Po was a little more graceful about it.

"Hehe…hey guys…" he said, sitting up with an effort. "Look who's back."

Thankfully, the awkward moment had not overcome the fear – and subsequent relief – of seeing their friend alive and well.

"Po!" the entire group said in succession, and swarmed him with a group hug. He laughed and hugged them all back, gleefully.

"Po, you're alive!" Crane exclaimed, wrapping his wings around the panda.

"You had us so worried!" Viper said, coiled around his shoulders.

"How did you cure the poison?" Mantis asked from his current perch on Po's shoulder.

"Yeah," Monkey said while hanging from Po's arm, producing a small, pinkish flower. "It took me forever to find this…"

Tigress' eyes widened. "A…Laohu-Wen blossom?"

Monkey eyed the flower curiously. "Laohu-Wen? When I was here last, the lemurs called it 'Tiger's Kiss.'"

Tigress and Po both became wide-eyed and completely still.

"'Tiger's…Kiss?'" Crane cocked his head to the side.

Monkey nodded. "Yes. Lemurs used it in their medicine. It has the same properties as tiger saliva…but a lot easier to come by…"

Monkey laughed, completely unaware of the looks everyone was giving Tigress and Po.

"Tiger…saliva?" Viper raised an eyebrow and threw Tigress a questioning look.

"Hmm…" Mantis quipped. "A lot easier to come by than they think, it seems."

Tigress and Po's only reaction was to turn beet-red.

xxxxx

Chow reached into the water and hoisted his brother's stiff, paralyzed form out of the river. The water was gentler downstream from the waterfall, and his body had been drifting ponderously before washing up on the riverbank.

"Well now, Brother," Komodo Chow said, lifting his brother up, letting him spit up a mouthful of river water. "What have we learned…?"

Xiao bubbled something incoherent and Chow tried listening in to hear him speak.

"What was that?" he asked, before he noticed that his brother couldn't move. "Oh, sorry…"

He tapped a few key points around Xiao's spine and tail, and with a snap, Xiao went limp with a painful groan.

"Ugh!"

"There, that's better," Chow said, before throwing Xiao over his shoulder and strolling off down the riverbank. "You know, Brother, I'll never understand this fixation you have with the Dragon Warrior…"

Xiao was still muttering incoherencies. "Dragon…Warrior…" he mumbled, among other things.

Chow sighed. "You had to learn some day, Brother. Now come along, let's stop by the village - I'm starving. The dragon bowls at the noodle hut always sell out quickly…"

Xiao, unable to so much as offer protest strew across his brother's shoulder, just mumbled. "Dragon…bowl…"

With that, the Komodo Brothers made their exit.

xxxxx

Some time later, Po found himself in the training ground of the temple of the Valley of Peace once again. They had returned home undisturbed, and greeted a very proud (and very relieved) Master Shifu. Now that things were back to normal, Tigress was trying (and thus far, failing) to teach Po the double-whirling-tiger-kick.

"Not like that, Po," Tigress instructed. "Keep your knees together and your feet planted on the ground, and then…"

Tigress leapt into the air, performing what looked to be a double roundhouse kick, that she had dubbed the double-whirling-tiger-kick.

Po looked like he had had enough training for one day. "How long did you say it took you to learn this technique again?"

"Seven years," Tigress answered, unhesitatingly.

Po raised an eyebrow. "And you'd be willing to train me for that long?"

"Of course," Tigress answered, again, unhesitatingly.

Po smiled and tried the move again. He whirled through the air and landed awkwardly, but…

"Better…" Tigress admitted.

Po got to his feet and dusted himself off. "What about that training with the ironwood tree?"

Tigress narrowed her eyes, looking slightly hurt. "…Po…why would you want to train yourself not to feel anything? I thought…"

"Just…hypothetically…" Po waved the question away with both hands. "Would you really be willing to train me for twenty years?"

Tigress fixed Po with a searching gaze. Po's eyes, in return, told her all she needed to know, and she drew in a breath.

"Very well then…" Tigress purred, flashing him a smile that was full of promises. "I shall train with you for as long as it takes…be that twenty years or a hundred and twenty…"

"Sounds like a good deal to me…" Po's smile was just as heartfelt as hers, and maybe just a little bit mischievous. "I accept."

Tigress' eyes were lidded as she began to close the distance between the two of them.

"Foolish panda…" she thrummed, tail swishing back and forth. "Always plunging ahead, without ever checking the waters."

"Oh, I think I'm up for it…" Po admonished, as the two of them interlaced their fingers. "What, you don't think I can handle you?"

Tigress purred, her face nearing his. "I think you'll be on your knees long before we've finished…"

"Hmmm…that sounds like a challenge to me…" Po slid an arm around her waist. "You wanna settle this on the sparring ground?"

"Oh, I'm always up for a little sport…" Tigress had to stand on her tiptoes to reach his lips, but reach them she did, tail coiling about his leg. "The question is…" she breathed, lips parting from his. "…Are you?"

Po smirked back at her. "For you, Tigress…? Always…"

They never made it to the sparring ground that day.


End file.
